


[Podfic] Run by PalomaSheith

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Galra are considered less than human under the militaristic regime of General Sanda. Galra, sympathetic humans, and hybrids are kept in camps under guard and some used for experimentation.Shiro is spy for the neighboring country of Altea. He has spent the last two years aiding captives in a camp near the border. When he falls for a hybrid named Keith.Altea is planning to liberate the camp and advance into Sanda's territory, but if Shiro doesn't act now, it'll be too late for Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Run by PalomaSheith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246961) by [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith). 

> Thank you to [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/LzlvV8I)

  * Listen on YouTube
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [10.1mb/0:10:47]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/blu4m37ksq96qwb/Run_by_PalomaSheith_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [10.1mb/0:10:47]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18J16VIGqFIEyohhWdkpMm6YWd52raW88)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
